Satara Hawk
Satara Hawk is currently the eldest living Hawk, matriarch of the family after her mother's passing and predecessor to quite a few family members that come after her, starting from her own three children. She was raised on Dathomir, in the Singing Mountain clan to which she was the clan mother before passing down the role on to her descendants. For years, she was in the Rogue Jedi Order which is the first group outside of Dathomir that she has joined. While she had given up her clan mother role years ago, she still actively holds the position of the family matriarch and acts very much according to it. Eventually, as time progressed, Satara's heart longed for home and her family which forced her to return to Dathomir. When she arrived, the elder Witches began to pressure her to take on the role of the clan mother once more but she quieted them all, giving her trust to Vivianne Djo. Instead, she serves as an adviser to her and spends her time with her mate, wishing for a time when all her children will return home to her and things would be as they ued to be. While she supports the Unification of clans, the old bad blood with the Nightsisters simply refuses to die. As much as Satara would like to start over with them, the past cannot be erased. Biography Childhood The black haired Witch was born over a hundred years ago and as the first and last child of the Singing Mountain Clan mother . Though her parents tried for more children after her, none of them actually made it to term and it was upon Satara's tenth year that her mother perished at yet another childbirth leaving her only with her father who was unfit to take her mother's position due to is gender. This left Satara as the only logal choice it seemed expect her mother did have two sisters whose goodness was questionable. The two women supported that their niece take their sister's place and after it was was accepted, fed the child with the plans they wished be seen. For a period of ten years, the two witches controled the young unassuming girl that eventually fell under their control completely, all until the two sisters convinced the girl that her father was plotting against her with other males of the clan, planning to overthrow her. Satara, as young as she was, believed to do, making her kill her father that same night. He did not fight her, only tried for his little girl to see the truth. She didn't. At least not until she returned back to her aunts earlier than planned, hearing them talk among themselves. The same night, Satara killed three people. Her father, her two aunts. And when it was done, she vowed never to allow anyone to control her again. Training Her earliest training began when Satara was still a young child, with both of her parents, only to continue with her aunts. When they were all gone from her like, her Witch and Warrior training continued with others, various older Witches, and she began training others as well as time progressed. The Force itself was but a myth to her at that time but Satara was stubborn enough so no matter how many times others told her they had to use use spells to actually do magic, she wouldn't give up, not until she actually managed to do it, when she was slightly over twenty. Taking a Mate It was during one of her training courses of others that Satara met the man she would late claim as her own. Madoc was barely a year younger than she was, a slave and eager to learn. Several other Witches had refused to actually train him so he came to the Clan Mother as his last resort. She did not do what others did. She took him as her student and taught him of all she had been taught before as well as how to use the Force . He was the first she would learn as much and being able to push someone over the Dathomirian myths made her proud of herself to the point of promising to herself she would teach them what she knew, no matter how little she was capable of. During the training with Madoc though, the two managed to click, just enough. He was right for her. He spoke his mind under her permission always, he had good thoughts, he advised her well but always let her make that last choice. The slave quickly became her balance, so much that Satara had to claim him for her mate but she did uncommon with him again, which was that she allowed him to choose whether he wanted it or not. Adel'aide Hawk It wasn't long after their mating that Satara and Madoc had their first child, Adel'aide . She was her parents pride and joy from the very first moment they lay eyes on her and both parents could see her doing great things some day. Pregnancy of Madness After Adelaide came her second pregnancy. Considering how it had gone with her mother, Satara was worried. Her mother had been unable to have more than one child and her first daughter was already everything she had hoped for. Luckily, the pregnancy kept but even during it, Satara felt something odd. Her crawings during it were different than with the first one, her thoughts were far more dark and twisted, her nights filled with visions she couldn't stop. Having not been born as a seer, Satara knew it was not right for her to have any of them, not really. Several months into the pregnancy, Satara made a choice that shocked everyone. She asked that Madoc takes her role of a clan leader temporarily, until their child is born. The Witch didn't trust herself at that particular time and even when she couldn't explain it, a feeling told her that it would all change once the child was born. For the last four months of it, her mate came to her for advice but there were times when she asked him to make it on its own when she couldn't make a reasonable decision with her mind being often so crowded with all the images and sounds that filled her. And just as she believed, when her second daughter was born, the odd behavior, dreams and visions ended and into the world came Kytarra Hawk . After what she felt for nine months, Satara had a feeling this one would be a trouble maker, she wasn't wrong but also quite gifted in her own way. For the rest of our lives? The years passed, the clan lived in peace, her daughters had their own children, the clan prospered. Satara kept on with her role as the Clan mother for a long time before she finally decided it was time to let go, pass it down. She didn't want it to happen that her daughters were forced to take responsibility due to her death, but instead, she wanted to help them so they wouldn't begin as she had done. First Son It was odd in the beginning, not being Clan mother anymore. Still, it brought new things for Satara that she previously could not truly enjoy. Such as being more with her family, seeing their family grow, be a great grandmother more actively and finally, her own unexpected pregnancy in the midst of all this. Nine months later, Satara gave birth to a son, the first of her own children. Milan Hawk. As she no longer took as an active role in the clan as she used to, she was able to completely devote herself to raising him, giving him more attention than Adel'aide and Kytarra had been given though, she was reasonable of course, not to be overbearing. Nightsister Attack In the attack that took her granddaughter's and son-in-law's life, along side the youngest of their children, Satara barely came out alive, severely wounded. She had managed to take out some of them but eventually, her own recovery took too long after it was all done, and the mourning those that had been lost. While she was supposed to rest far more than she had done, Satara couldn't simply take a passive role in helping her clan, which made the recovery itself take a lot longer than it did. Due to what had happened at the attack and the loss of her granddaughter, the family itself was hurt but not just those within the clan. Satara soon received an message from Morrigan Alban Heruin, member of the Blue Coral Divers clan who told her of his son's grief over the news of his mother dying. Despite not partaking in her eldest great grandson's life until now, the Witch sets out to the other clan to get to know Mercureus and help him through his grief. The Family is separated As if the attack itself wasn't enough, more of her family separated. One of her grandsons disappeared, a granddaughter had been taken away and it kept coming. Despite the prosperity they had lived in not too long ago, things had become dark but for the woman that Satara was, she couldn't allow herself to crumble and fall. No, she had to help what she could, work with what she still had. Curupira D'Arr Hawk It was one dark and beautiful evening that a Witch arrived to Dathomir. Satara would be the one to welcome her and before long, the elder Witch realized that she was to face with her youngest granddaughter, Curupira. She chose not reveal who she was to the girl, instead just told her about her family and the legacy she cared with her, leaving Curupira to make her own choices. When the girl left, a part of her believed that she would one day return. Rogue Jedi Order Many years into her life, Satara finally made the choice of expandng her knowledge. Today, she is well over a hundred, mother of three, and a grandmother, great grandmother and great grandmother to many and still her desire to learn more and further the basics she has in the knowledge of the Force which led her to the Rogue Jedi Order where she chose to begin her training. Sith in the Bloodline During her time on Kashyyyk, Satara was visited by her only son Milan who left Dathomir before she did to join the Jedi. Only when he came to see her then, he told her that he had joined the Sith and was taking on a former Nightsister for his mate. With the past the clan shared with the Nightsisters, the darksiders of their planet, Satara's heart was of course broken at first but that didn't change the fact that this was her son and she loved him unconditionally so after a few moments, she ended up telling him that she respected his wishes. This would never change the way she feels about the Nightsisters but the path he wished to follow were his own to make. Satara even performed the wedding ceremony for him and his his chosen one, not missing the fact that she was identical in apperance to another Witch of her clan. Milan also revealed to his mother that he had met the Rach Sullen, the daughter of her Na'ala's daughter Ana. She too was a Sith from her son told her. The family that had never had darksiders, not real ones at least, was oddly quickly becoming divided between the light and dark. Unknown to her at the time, another descendant was turning to the darkside at the same time. Far beyond her reach, Curupira had chosen to walk away from the Jedi as well and while the girl had no idea, the two had crossed paths in the past and would in the future. Ascension to Knighthood With training receieved by her Rogue Jedi Master, Satara was granted knighthood in the Rogue Jedi Order, though in her mind, she didn't quite know enough powers to reach it, she respected the wishes of her Master and accepted this title, making her wish for more skills so she could one day pass them down to her students. Retrival to Dathomir That time never arrived though and Satara's heart began to ache for her home and for Madoc. So, without much informing anyone, she left the Order and Kashyyk, traveling back to Dathomir where she was reunited with her mate. Much had been going on with the galaxy at the time, as well as her planet at the time and Satara focused her attention to helping the new clan mother. United with Curupira once again Focused on the clan and what little of her family was left on her home world, Satara was surprised when Curupira returned to Dathomir, reveleaing to her that she was once again search of her sister who went missing. This time, Satara revealed to her great granddaughter that they were related and while Curupira was upset for a brief time for this being kept from her, she was too devasted by the loss of her sister that she let it go. This time, Ruu remained on Dathomir. The girl told her of her mate being a Sith and her own turning to the darkside, what it had brought to her and eventually throwing most of away for Ti'Cira. Satara was grateful that the darkness hadn't completely consummed her and due to her chose of neutrality, she offered to further her training as a Witch. Curupira accepted and the their training began, continuing for a number of years to come. Training New Generations Changed were happening on Dathomir and Satara chose to accept them. Her time became divided between her mate, training Curupira and training new young Witches. When the unification arose as an issue, she knew what it meant and while it included the Nightsisters, she spoke to Vivianne believing this would be good for them all, telling her to take the offer and unite with the rest of them. The clan mother listened to her though unlike Satara who now had family turning to the Sith, Vivianne was far more against the Nightsisters than Satara was and it worried the woman that the future wouldn't be all that peaceful despite the unification. Powers and spells Companion Rancors *'Name: '''Nadie *'Meaning of name:' Wise *'Specie:' Rancor *'Gender: Female *'Age: '''102 *'Height: 8 meters *'Skin tone:' light brown *'Intelligence:' Semi-intelligent Notable possessions Force Forged Sword Upon her Trial by Ancestors upon which Satara moved to the second stage of her Dathomirian training, she was given two weapons, one of which wa the force forged sword she uses to this very day. The reasons for it vary. Sometimes, it is to train others; other times it's to actually use it in duel. After spending practically half of her life, she's become quite an adept with it and is quite attached to it. Lightsabers The first lightsaber the Witch was even given was at the same time as she receieved her force forged sword, at her Trial by Ancestors. She didn't make the weapon herself, only given it. For over half a century, she used the same weapon, became as accustomed to it as with the sword. However, unlike the prior, the saber was lost upon the Nightsister attack at which her granddaughter Na'ala and her mate Kyle died at. Since then, Satara had not requested another one nor she had made attempts to make one on her own, not while she was still living on Dathomir. It was upon her training with Kamon that Satara finally gained a new lightsaber, this time building it on her own, rather quickly though having seen it be done many times during her time as Clan mother, as much probably shouldn't have been such a big surprise. The weapon was crafted as she desired but getting used to such a weapon again would take time. Completed threads Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Female Category:Character Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive Category:Force Practitioner Category:Knight Category:Human Category:Hawk Family Category:Singing Mountain Clan